Major pieces of equipment have been acquired and needed renovations in facilities are almost completed. Experimental works are now in progress. Student participants are doing excellent works in acquiring all necessary knowledge and required skills for more and better meaningful participation on their respective research projects. The investigators have begun to write up the results of their works for publication in reputable journals in their field of specialization. Some have already submitted manuscripts for publication. Many major areas of the objectives of each project are being achieved and intensive efforts are now in progress to achieve the total objectives of each of the projects. Our Biomedical Seminar Series is becoming more and more successful and expanded to include Seminar presentations by other faculty members from College of Engineering and College of Agriculture. These people are also engaged in biomedical research in their respective departments.